How Dramione Happened
by AVeryHardFall
Summary: What happens when Hermione meets a nice girl in Slytherin, who just so happens to be best friends with Hermione's crush Draco Malfoy? Read and find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Hermione meets a ****_nice_**** girl in Slytherin, who just so happens to be best friends with Hermione's crush Draco Malfoy? Read and find out! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! **

Chapter 1

~Hermione~

I stepped onto platform 9¾. I was going back to redo my 7th year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly Ginny Weasely, my best friend, ran up to me. "Hi 'Mione!" She said. "Meet my friend." That's when I realized Ginny had not come alone. Behind Ginny stood a girl about my height. She had shorter brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were a teal-ish blue color. What shocked me was the fact that she was wearing a headband that was the Slytherin colors, but she looked so kind. Her smile was sweet and sincere.

"Hello!" The girl said in a bubbly voice. "I'm Elizabeth Charmed! Nice to meet you...-"

"Hermione Granger!" I cut her off.

"Well then, nice to meet you Hermione Granger!"

"You as well. Um...If you don't mind me mentioning, I see you are wearing Slytherin's colors...But you are so sweet! How does that work?"

The girl laughed. "Oh dear. I guess I should explain, huh? Hey Gin, you wanna tell her?"

Ginny chuckled. "Sure Liza!" Ginny then turned to me. "'Mione, you just met the 1st and only muggleborn in Slytherin."

I was shocked. "You- but- how-?"

The girl laughed again. "I know. That's how Draco reacted when I was sorted in. You know it was actually the same year as Ginny. That's how we met. You see I-"

Suddenly the Hogwarts Express blew it's horn. "Oh we'd better go! You care if she sits with us 'Mione?" Ginny asked. I shook my head.

On the train...

We had found a compartment that was empty and sat down. It was me, Elizabeth, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry gave Elizabeth questioning looks, Elizabeth noticed this and held her hand out to Harry, "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Charmed!" She then shook Ron's hand, who noticed her headband. "Um...Sorry if this sounds rude, but are you in Slytherin?"

Elizabeth nodded.

An angry Ronald Weasely turned to Ginny. "You brought a Slytherin? How dare you Ginny!"

Elizabeth looked hurt, so I put an arm around her. Harry turned on Ron. "Ron, hey man! Can't you just give her a chance? She seems really nice! And your dating a Slytherin! Um hello!"

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. "Thanks Sweetie." She then turned on Ron. "I have known her since I started school, in fact I started school with her! She is different from all of the other Slytherins! We learned to live with Parkenson! And Elizabeth is muggleborn! Give her a chance!"

Both Ron and Harry looked shocked. Ron momentarily forgot about his anger and asked, "Wait you are muggleborn?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said looking afraid of what he might say next.

_She must have been teased by others for it, _Hermione thought.

"Ron, Harry you have just met the 1st and only muggleborn in Slytherin." Ginny said, repeating what she had said to me earlier.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a boy with silvery/blonde hair stepped inside. Draco Malfoy. He nodded at us and smirked, though I could have sworn his eyes rested on me seconds longer than the others. Then he turned to Elizabeth, "Hey Liza, Blaise is looking for you."

Elizabeth nodded. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute. Thanks Dray!"

Draco nodded and left. Me and Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, "oh yeah..Um I forgot to tell you that I started dating Blaise over the summer. And-" Ginny squealed and interrupted her. She continued, "And so me and Draco were around each other a lot, and became really good friends. We are really close now." I nodded smiling. I was happy for my new friend.

Would this mean she could get closer to her crush now? Yes, she had a crush on Draco Malfoy, ever since third year when she punched him in the face. Besides Ron dumped her for Pansy Parkinson...


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some pretty good reviews on this! So I decided to continue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! **

Chapter 2

~Draco~

When Elizabeth entered our compartment she went straight to Blaise and sat on his lap, pecked him on the lips and turned to me, "so Draco..." She said with an evil smile. "What's up with you and Hermione hmm?" Blaise chuckled as I turned a bright red.

"N-Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth and Blaise exchanged amused looks. "Nope. Nothing is going on. Nope! Definitely not." Blaise said sarcastically and Elizabeth laughed and leaned into his chest. I just shook my head and looked down. Why did they have to be so cuddly? Why couldn't I have someone to be cuddly with? Why was life so unfair to me? Why didn't Hermione just realize I like her? Why can't she like me back?

I looked back over at my two best friends who had resulted to snogging. I stood up. "I'm going to get some air." I said.

"Mmhmm..." Blaise managed to get out.

I rolled my eyes and continued outside.

Once in the hall I just sat there my head in my hands. I sat there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a half an hour.

I was disturbed from my thoughts suddenly when someone sat down next to me. I stiffened, then saw who it was and relaxed.

"Hi Hermione..." I murmured. I gave up the whole last name thing over the summer.

"Hi Draco.." She said.

"Not to be mean or anything but, why are you here?"

She shrugged. "You looked lonely and I'm bored."

"What about your friends?"

"Well Ginny and Harry are getting all mushy and Ron ran off to find Pansy. I have no one to get all cuddly with and I saw you so I thought 'what the heck?'"

I nodded.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Hermione spoke again. "So what about your friends? Liza and Blaise, why aren't you with them?"

"Same as yours: snogging and snuggling."

She nodded. But she looked sad, there were tears pooling in her eyes. "Whats wrong Hermione?" I asked.

"Why don't you notice?"

I was taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"Why don't you notice how much I like you? I mean it's quite obvious! I've been trying to get you to notice me for years!" There were tears steaming down her face now. I pulled her into a hug.

"I may not have noticed, but just because I didn't notice, it doesn't mean I don't like you a whole lot as well..."

She looked up into my eyes. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"You aren't just doing this 'cause you feel bad?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I really, really like you."

And that's when she kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this Chapter is shorter but sorry I have writers block. Does anyone have any suggestions for the next chapter? I'd love to hear them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! **

Chapter 3:

-Elizabeth-

Where is Draco? Does it really take that long to get air? I mean come on!

"Hey Blaise, I'm going to go check on Draco okay?"

Blaise nodded then went back to my Ipod he was still trying to figure out after about an hour. I rolled my eyes and hopped of his lap.

I was about to open the compartment door when I saw what, or should I say _who_ was outside. Draco and Hermione having a snogging fest. I burst out laughing and Blaise looked up confused. I waved him over. He looked out into the hall and burst out laughing as well. We rolled around on the ground laughing for a good ten minutes. After that we sat back down smiling.

"I knew there was something going on!" Blaise cried.

I smacked him upside the head. "Duh! I mean it's totally obvious."

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

-Draco-

After Hermione and I broke apart we just looked at each other. There was no denying she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

'What about your father? Hmm? What would he think if he was here? You little disgrace! I am coming. I am coming to teach you a lesson, you and your little mudblood friend! No one is safe.'' A cold voice spoke in his head and he knew it to be he unloving aunt Bellatrix. But how? How did she form a mind connection? At least that's what he was assuming it was. She was in Azkaban last time he checked, she had a life sentence in Azkaban. Did she escape? Is she near by? No, no, no. This can't be happening.

"Draco?" Hermione shook him out of his thoughts. "Draco talk to me!"

"Hmm?" I said turning to her. "Oh Hermione! Sorry I zoned out."

She shook her head. "No. You didn't just zone out. You completely completely forgot I was here and couldn't hear me!" Her eyes showed pure terror and her voice was shaky.

"Sorry. Um, it-it's nothing. I'll see you later." I pecked her on the lips and walked back into my compartment.

Blaise and Elizabeth sat there with smiles on their faces. The turn to me and their smiles faded. Elizabeth leaped her feet. "Draco what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Nothing."

She looked at me questioningly, but sat down anyway.

I sat on the bench opposite of Blaise and Elizabeth. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

No matter what I tried I just couldn't get Bellatrix's voice out of my head.

'I am coming. I am coming to teach you a lesson, you and your little mudblood friend! No one is safe.' Those words just kept repeating in my head.

Oh why? Why does Bellatrix have to ruin my life?


	4. Chapter 4

**What do you think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Tell me! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! **

Chapter 4

-Hermione-

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was normal. I still hadn't told anyone that Draco and I are now a couple. How was I supposed to say it? I mean come on! Oh well.

The feast in the great hall was alive with chatter. Everyone shouting to be heard. Then the headmaster stood. Headmistress McGonagall spoke, "We are going to do something a little bit different this year. All 6th, 7th and 8th years, **(8****th**** years are the seventh years that are repeating their last year) **are going to have a beginning of term ball!" The hall broke out in a mix of groans and cheers from the ones attending the ball.

Harry quickly turned to Ginny, "Will you go to the dance with me?" Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Will Draco ask me?

-Draco-

I have to ask Hermione Before weasel does.

As soon as the Golden Trio and She-Weasel left the great hall I stood and followed them out.

"Hermione!" I called.

She spun around and a smile broke out on her face as she ran and wrapped her arms around me, as the Harry and Ginny walked away, big smiles on their faces.

I chuckled. "Miss me already? You saw me in the great hall."

She laughed. "It's rude to tease your girlfriend." She said jokingly.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" We turned to see a very angry Ron Weasely.

"Yes Ronald. Girlfriend."

"But, he's the enemy!" Ron glared at me.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So was Pansy."

"It's not the same. She didn't tease you for six years!"

I flinched.

"Yes. Ronald she did. Now leave." Hermione said angrily.

Ron glared but walked away.

Hermione groaned.

"Hey, don't be like that!"

Hermione smiled at me then snuggled into my chest.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

She beamed into my shoulder and I heard a muffled. "Definitely."

The next few weeks were the best of my life. And finally it was the night before the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I know I haven't uploaded in like forever, but I have been on Tumblr. That website is so addicting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! **

Chapter 5

-Draco-

The dance is tomorrow night and I'm freaking out! I can't sleep at all and it's 2:00 in the morning. What do I do? Blaise sat up in bed. "Dude! Go to sleep! Your date is not going to be happy if you fall asleep on the dance floor." Oh no! What if I do?! Ugh! One more problem to worry about...That's exactly what I need. I sighed and closed my eyes, sleep finally found me.

The day of the dance...

I'm freaking out! What if something bad happens?! Or I mess up?! Or something?! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Currently sitting next to Blaise and Elizabeth in the great hall. Elizabeth looked at my face. I had dark circles under my eyes and im paler than usual. She burst out laughing. "Dray!-hahahaha- It's just a- hahaha- dance! Suck it up!" She said between bits of laughter. I glared at her and sighed. I guess she's right.

"If you are really that freaked out," Elizabeth continued. "I can put a calming spell on you if you would like."

I nodded. Elizabeth muttered an incantation and calmness washed over me. Much better.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was having close to the same problem...

-Hermione-

AAAAAHHHHH! The dance is tonight! Oh my, oh my, oh my...What if something bad happens!? What if my dress rips?! Or my shoes break?! Or something?!

I am currently sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Harry. (Ronald is still mad at me)

I started to hyperventilate. Ginny looked at me. "Oh dear." She muttered. "Hermione! It's just a dance!" "Yeah a dance with Draaaaaccccoooo!" Harry sing-songed. Ginny laughed.

"How does this help me?!" I said, annoyed.

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry said. "are you really that freaked out?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay well me and Ginny can put a calming spell on you if you want?"

I nodded.

Harry muttered something and a sense of calm washed over me. "Thanks Harry, Ginny."

I think I'll go find Draco now.

-Draco-

Hermione walked over to me and smiled. I smiled back. "Hi 'Mione."

"Hi Dray!"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. You ready for the dance? I'm so excited!"

"I'm so ready! I'm excited too!"

She smiled again. "Well I'm going to go get ready! Bye luv!" She bent down and pecked my lips.

"Bye babe."

And with that she walked away.

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. What did you think? I'm going to put a lot of the dance in the next chapter! Yay! And there is going to be some suspense...Please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N:**

**Hey peoples! What up? So sorry I haven't updated. I'm sort of considering ditching this story. I don't know. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Anyways here is the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the song "I Would Walk 500 Miles" by Kenny and the Scots. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

-Hermione-

I was finally finished and it was time for the dance. I was wearing a floor length, strapless, Slytherin green dress that flared out at the bottom. My hair was done up in a lose bun with a few ringlets around my face. I was wearing almost no makeup, just some foundation, light pink lip gloss and some mascara. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.

Elizabeth and Ginny were waiting for me when I came out of the Gryffindor common room. They both looked stunning. Ginny was wearing a Gryffindor red Cinderella style ballgown that showed off her curves. The dress was tight until it reached her waist where it got ruffly. The tight part was covered in jewels. Elizabeth was wearing a Slytherin green dress that was tight until it met her hips then it flowed freely. **(If anyone wants to see the dresses PM me and I'll send you the pics)** They were both wearing a touch of makeup but nothing big. Ginny's hair was long and straight as usual. And Elizabeth had curled her hair.

I then noticed that Elizabeth was wearing a locket around her neck. She noticed me looking at it and took it off so I could look at it better. It was a silver heart shaped locked with a snake engraved on it. "It's beautiful Liz!" Ginny exclaimed. I opened it and saw a picture of Blaise and Elizabeth laughing and looking at each other. "Aww!" Ginny and I awed. "Blaise gave it to me the day we got together." Elizabeth said smiling.

After that we headed to the Slytherin common room where Harry, Draco and Blaise were waiting. They gasped when they saw us. Draco walked up to me. "You look gorgeous, Love." I blushed and thanked him. He was wearing a black tux that looked quite good on him. So were the other boys. After that we left for the dance.

The dance was crowded with almost everyone there. Wow. "Do you want to dance?" Draco asked me when a slow song came on. I nodded and he led me to the dance floor. After the song ended, a song that I recognized as a Muggle song came on. **(I don't know what song to do...) **I gasped, it was one of my favorite songs. Me and Draco started dancing like idiots.

We walked to where the tables were, feeling quite tired after dancing so much. I started to feel faint. "Draco...Help..." I breathed before I blacked out.

**So how was it? Review please? **

**Thanks! AVeryHardFall**


End file.
